Inermes: The 125th Hunger Games SYOT OPEN
by Mystical Mint Writer
Summary: Imagine the rebellion never occurred. Imagine Katniss died in the bloodbath in the 75th games. No rebellion. No mockingjay. The Games are still happening. For the 125th Games, no weapons will be in the arena. SYOT OPEN, please submit!
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, Mystical Pine Forest here! This is a new SYOT fic, but trust me, this won't interfere with Articulosis. This fic is a collab with Mint Writer Presents, go check out her stories!

Enjoy the prolouge!

The form and rules are at the bottom :D

Caesar Flickerman's POV

I raise my head as the audience cheers.

"This is the 5th Quarter Quell! Now, I'm Caesar Flickerman, talk show host and this-" I beckon for the Head Gamemaker to step out of the shadows- "is Augustus Nero, Head Gamemaker!"

I motion for Augustus to take a seat. He slicks a hand through his spiked-up dark hair and sits down. At six-three, the man towers over me. His steely blue-gray eyes pierce my skull.

"So, Augustus. I hear that this arena is the best yet!" I remark.

"Yessir, it most certainly is." he replies.

"Well, tell us about it!"

"This arena has been in production for thirteen years. I can't say much, but I can say that this will be the best Games yet!"

"Go on..." I push, vying for more information.

"The Quarter Quell is just a few months away. I believe you can wait, no?"

"I believe so. Thank you for coming out today, Augustus."

"Anytime, Caesar."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"As a reminder to the rebels that battles can be fought without weapons, for this, the 125th Hunger Games, there will be no weapons in the arena."

This will certainly be an interesting Quarter Quell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rules:

No resubmitted tributes.

No Mary Sues or Gary Stus.

No reserving.

No submissions for the girls from 8 or 10, cause we want them. Any subs for them won't be considered.

The password is "popcorn", this is to tell us you read the rules.

We need at least 8 bloodbath tributes. Otherwise, well, a surprise is headed your way. ;D

You may submit two tributes: one male, one female.

Submit only through PM.

Fill out the WHOLE form. Please.

This is not first come, first serve. We'll choose the best, most rounded tributes.

Form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Backup District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Backstory:

Family:

Friends:

Reaped or Volunteered?

Reaction/Reasoning:

Who said goodbye?:

Token:

Training Strategy:

Allies?:

Preferred Training Score:

Predicted Placement (PLEASE be realistic!):

Bloodbath or no?:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Chariot Costume:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Secret Password:


	2. Chapter 2: District Seven Reaping

Collab: Seven

 **Hey guys! Here is District Seven's Reaping!**

 _Laurie "Lulu" Collins, 15_

The sound of birds chirping awakens me from my slumber. I sit up in bed, rub my eyes and look around. There's a dress on the chair.

Reaping clothes.

The thought wakes my sleepy mind quickly. All the others are still asleep, Madam hasn't come in to yell at the stragglers yet. I get up and shake my best friend Icilia's shoulder. She wakes and yawns. I point to the chair and put a finger over my lips. Quiet.

Icilia nods, I can see in her eyes that she's really scared. I am too.

The Reaping is when they choose a "courageous young man and woman" to compete in a fight to the death, in order to win fame, fortune and riches. No one wants to be chosen but every year, two are.

And this year is a Quarter Quell, there will be no weapons to fight with. President Frost said there will be parts of weapons, but you've got to be very smart to use them. Smart is something I am not.

Icilia's noticed that I've slipped into my own world again. She taps on my arm.

"Let's get ready." Icilia whispers. I nod. She stands up and we walk over to the chairs. I pick up my yellow Reaping dress, she her green one, and we walk down the hall to the shower room.

I get in the shower, thinking about my family. When I was eight, I was flunking out of third grade in school, and to make matters worse, my annoying brother was getting all the attention. Mom and Dad loved him more. My parents were getting fed up with my shenanigans and so they dropped me off here at the community home. I guess some good things have happened, like meeting Icilia, but I, like the other kids here, am underfed and scrawny. I can hear Icilia humming in the shower.

I pick up the bar of soap and run it over my dark skin. The suds contrast my body, and I watch as they run down into the drain. I squeeze some shampoo into my hand and rub it over my frizzy dark hair. I scrub it in and let the shampoo rinse out. The water turns off. Ugh. My three minutes must be up.

I step out of the stall and pick up a towel. I wrap the towel around my body and let the water dry off.

When I'm dry, I remove the towel and put on the pretty yellow dress. I slip on a pair of socks and boots, then pull my dark hair back with a hair clip. I put on a red rock necklace Icilia and I made, and look in the mirror. Perfect. I'm ready.

 _Talon Tempest, 17_

'I love the trees. They are my only friends.'

These are my thoughts as I walk alongside my little sisters towards the town square. I'm not paying attention to whatever my sister Ash is saying, so I'm caught off guard when she asks, "How about you, Talon?"

"What?" I say.

Exasperated, Ash heaves a sigh. "I said, you're not going either, right?"

"Uh, sure." I reply. That's apparently good enough for my sisters, because Ash goes back to her conversation with Terra.

My other sister, Swan, nudges me. "How many?" she asks.

"68." I reply.

"What?! That's more than me, Terra and Ash combined!"

I grunt. I don't really care.

We reach the square right on time. The peacekeepers are lined up, taking everyone's blood. I am yanked toward the table. I extend my tanned arm and the peacekeeper takes it. He picks up a needle, and jabs it into my finger. I lower my arm and wait for my sisters. I drop them at their pens and I walk to the seventeen-year-old boy pen. I step inside and immediately am swallowed by the crowd. I run a hand through my shaggy brown hair.

The escort walks up to the stage.

"Welcome! Now we shall watch a

lovely video." she says. The video plays. This stupid video could probably be recited by all the kids in District Seven.

Finally, the video ends. The escort walks back upstage.

"Now, wasn't that simply divine?" she asks. "Now to choose the girl." She takes a couple steps over to the girls' bowl. She puts in her hand and pulls out a slip.

"Laurie Collins!"

A dark skinned girl emerges from the fifteen-year-old section. She walks upstage and I can hear the wails of another girl. Poor thing.

"Congratulations!" says the escort. Laurie curses at her.

The escort's eyes widen and she glares at the girl before plastering another fake smile on her face. "Now for the boys," she says. She walks over to the boys' bowl and pulls out a name. " Talon Tempest!" she chirps.

That's me.

The peacekeepers are closing in. I wait until they're close enough, then punch one in the face. I kick another in the stomach and am dragged away.

I look over at the twelves, for my sister Terra. She's being removed from her section, gun to her head. I immediately stop fighting. I am half dragged, half carried up the steps. They put me down at the front of the stage. All I can think of is Terra. Is she gonna be okay?

I risk another glance in her direction. The peacekeeper removes the gun and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well then." says the escort. "Congratulations to our newest tributes from District Seven, Laurie Collins and Talon Tempest!"

 **Thank you to ezmonee6 for Laurie, and EverlastingImpressions for Talon!**

 **Have an awesome day everyone! And don't forget to submit!**

 **-Pine**


	3. Chapter 3: District Two Reaping

A/N: This is Mint Writer and I am proud to present our second reaping! The first tribute is by ilovefinnick and the second is by On The Tide! Thank you two for the submission. I have a few reminders. First, Mystical and I are upset about there being people who are "perfect." We'd like to remind you that nobody in the real world is perfect. Don't say that your character is fluent with all weapons. Don't say your person has no weaknesses, and most of all, don't, I repeat, Don't have your character have over 12 in training scores. It is suggested that you don't even have your character score more than 10. Don't have your character have a lot of strengths

I had hoped that I wouldn't have to say this but someone did it so I have to do this. No Cop Mocks. That means no copying characters that belong to someone else including Katness or anyone's OC. Even if you change the character's name, we can see through it. We have read the books and watched the movies.

If you've made one or more of these mistakes, we forgive you and you can make or modify your character to fit these guidelines. Although, if you do it more than twice, we will exclude you. This OC is a perfect example of what we approve of. Without further ado, let's start.

I felt fear prickle through my skin as I put on my dress. The dress was a simple dress and yet elegant. I sighed and closed my eyes as I remembered of all the painful training I had gone through for this day. So many tears and sweat put into an act that would be suicide. I am forced to volunteer for the Hunger Games. The thought made me shiver. I opened my eyes as I heard my mother yelled for me.

"Alexis Wade! Are you ready? You're going to be late for the reaping!"

I felt my heart pound as I put on my shoes and ran to the reaping. My parents followed. I reached the peacekeeper as he took a drop of my blood and I went to join the 18-year-old section. I watched as the woman on the stand said the usual boring stuff about the Hunger Games.

"Welcome to the 125th annual hunger games!" She said, more excited than usual.

Probably because in this year's Hunger Games, it was the Quarter Quell where a rule is changed. I blocked out the woman's voice as I remembered what President Snow had said. The words rung.

"This Quarter Quell is a reminder to the Rebels that not all battles are won with weapons. Thus, the 125th Hunger Games will have no weapons."

I then stopped remembering that day and heard the woman say something that made my heart stop.

"Now, we shall draw for the tributes. As always, ladies first." She said as she drew a piece of paper from the bowl and went back towards the mic.

My long wavy dark blonde hair blew in the gentle breeze as everyone stayed silent. My grey eyes almost filled up with tears.

"The female tribute for district 2 is Melody..."

I gulped as I was about to say the four words I never thought I'd say.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled in a fake brave tone of voice.

My friend, Marilla Stone, gasped as people looked at me gravely. The person I assumed was Melody looked relieved. I saw the woman upfront look surprised but then shook it off as I walked down the aisle to the front. When I reached the front, she spoke to me.

"What's your name?"

"Alexis Wade." I said quietly but loud enough for her to hear me.

She spoke into the mic.

"The female tribute for District 2 is Alexis Wade."

I saw my mom and dad smile at me. I wasn't able to listen to the woman who drew the male tribute. I just watched as Marilla, the only person that didn't treat me harshly, start to cry. I thought about what would happen if I win. Would I be treated better by my parents? Would I be loved or hated by Marilla? What if I didn't win?

The thought sent a shiver down my spine. What if my weaknesses get the better of me? What if I spare a 12-13 year-old and they don't spare me? What if the person I find hot doesn't make an alliance with me and kills me? What if they add wolves? What if I need to run and I fall short of getting away?

My thoughts went away as I heard the woman say things into the mic.

"Let's give a round of applause to this year's Tributes for District 2. Happy Hunger Games. May all odds be forever in your favor."

The only people who clapped were my parents and the woman. All the rest looked at us gravely. I didn't even stare at the boy next to me. I just stared at the crowd. Even though the crowd was silent, this is the closest I've been to fame. I know I will get even closer and, hopefully, reach it if I win. Even if I didn't like the Hunger Games, I will live well in the light of fame for the last few days I live.

But even if I lose, I will be famous almost everywhere.

Everywhere... But where my family is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

?'s POV

I felt confident as I put on my clean, white shirt. I have been up for a while, practicing my hand-to-hand combat skills that I had been practicing since I was 12. I hated how I was treated well but then, when my sister volunteered for the Hunger Games, she had all the attention. She even got to the final 3 before dying. I hope to regain my attention by volunteering for the Hunger Games.

I heard my mother crying in the other room. I snuck a peak out of my door. There, my mother was crying. Her tears went down her face as my father hugged her and patted her back. I could only hear a few words as she was sobbing.

"My little boy...*sniff* is going to...volunteer and...I don't know if he'll come back!" She cried in pain.

I rolled my eyes as they embraced each other. I wasn't a little boy anymore. I'm 18. I wasn't going to die easily. In fact, I was in it to win. It's like as though they thought I wasn't capable of even entering. I finished getting ready for the reaping. I then walked out of my room. My parents stopped hugging and my mom looked at me.

"You look nice, Dax." She said before hugging me.

It was awkward. I don't need "mommy" hugs. I'm not a 6-year-old. My dad patted my shoulder and smiled a weak smile.

"Ready to represent the Nero family name in the Hunger Games?" He said as his voice quivered.

"You two act like as though I'm about to be executed. I'll be fine." I said, pulling off my parents. They both smiled a sad, weak smile as I started towards the door.

Being their only son, I believe that I will win. I won't give up without a fight. I decided to volunteer a week ago for my academy. Ever since then, I have been training harder than ever. I will join the Career and then kill if I have to. When I got to the reaping, they took a drop of my blood and I went to join my group.

The ridiculous looking woman on stage said the usual, "Welcome to the Hunger Games" bit and then chose the tribute. A girl named Alexis Wade volunteered for a girl who went to the same school as me named Melody. I saw all my friends from school (Augustus, Julia, Romulus, Hanna, Pluto and Kale) look at me.

I listened to what the lady said.

"The male tribute for district 2 is Kale..."

I saw Kale shudder and I was glad that I was volunteering for the poor dude. He doesn't deserve that much fame.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled loudly.

The lady watched as I stepped up to the stage. When I reached the top, I told her that my name was Dax Nero. She then announced it to the crowd and did all that other stuff. I was busy observing the female tribute.

She hade dark, blonde wavy hair and was around 5 feet tall. I knew that she didn't volunteer for Melody because she was friends with her. Melody was usually alone and was an only child. Nor did Alexis volunteer by her will. I could tell because she stared into space and shuddered occasionally. I didn't know what would make her do this until everybody gave a round of applause.

Nobody in the audience clapped except for a couple that were smiling at Alexis. She seemed to throw on her fake smile and then had it cease to exist. That couple must've been her parents and they must have forced her to volunteer. I would fought back if I were in her position and didn't want to volunteer but it was obvious that she wasn't that strong compared to her parents. I felt kind of sorry and almost hoped that she would join the career with me. At the same time, I was jealous.

I wish my parents forced me to join the Hunger Games.

A/N: Thank you, ilovefinnick, for Alexis Wade and thank you On The Tide for Dax Nero. Sorry if I made this long but it is descriptive. We'll see who comes next in the next chapter. If you like this story, please send in your tribute/OC and either Mystical or me, Mint Writer, will do chapters on them.

Components of this Collab account:

Me (Mint Writer): Mint Writer Presents

Mystical: Mystical Pine Forest


	4. Extra Content

**A/N Hey guys! This is Mint Writer. I am proud to present extra content. That's right, folks. This is technically not a chapter. If you don't want spoilers for the creatures in the arena, STOP READING NOW! Have fun!**

Augustus Nero looked at his watch as he walked down the hall that lead to a locked door with a key pad next to it with President Snow walking behind him.

"What is it that you wanted to show me, Augustus?" Snow said, impatiently.

Augustus typed in the passcode and the door opened up. Inside was a bunch of scientists at their desks that instead of having a computer, it had a holographic computer. Some scientists were working on the arena for the Hunger Games. Others were working on the dangers.

To the left of the hall was a row of windows, filled with genetically modified animals. Augustus then stopped next to a scientist who was working on a DNA strand. He touched the hologram to switch the strands. Augustus touched the scientist's shoulder, who immediately got up and turned around.

The man had black, shaggy hair and had gray-blue eyes. He had light tan skin and glasses, which he took off when he got up. He was holding a clipboard that had a creature design on it. Augustus patted the scientist's shoulder as the scientist smiled.

"President Snow, meet Matthew Rynes. He is the brains in making dangerous, challenging genetically modified organisms for the Hunger Games. This year, he's made a killer one that will make you smile." Said Augustus as Matthew shook his hand with President Snow.

President Snow looked intrigued and decided to hear out Matthew.

"Please explain what this killer is, Matthew." Said President Snow.

"Sir, I thought about how I could help make this year a challenge. I thought about an animal that will make you happy. I made three packs of these creatures. They are truly killing machines." Matthew said, smirking.

"Please. Do continue." Said Snow, eager to hear more.

"I think that you will like them more when their... In action. It's almost feeding time for them." Said Matthew.

"Feeding time for Dusk and Dawn." Said Matthew into a microphone positioned on his desk.

He then moved to a window. Snow and Augustus followed closely behind as they stood by the window. Outside was a tall, grassy field where there were some rocks scattered around as well as some flowers that were purple and pink. They watched as a gate opened and a group of deer came out. The deer ran for a while until...there was movement in the flowers.

Snow couldn't believe his eyes when he heard a deep noise. It sounded like a roar and a howl at the same time. The group of deer came to a halt. They sniffed the air and then ate some grass. That's when the attack happened.

In front of the deer, a 3-foot tall animal leaped onto the rock. It had a pattern that looked like a tiger's but it had green instead of orange. The green swept away to turn orange. It had a tiger's muzzle but it was a little bit longer and gray with four long, sharp canines and sharp normal teeth. It had the physique of a tiger but it was about the size of a wolf. One ear was gray and the other was orange and black striped. It had a wolf-like tail that, at the tip of the tail, was gray. It had wolf like claws that weren't retractable.

It roared and then howled. The deer then bounded in the same direction. Snow and Augustus could see more movement in the grass. It looked like grass but it ran and followed the deer. Once the group of deer reached a rock, they bounded off it and went back through the gate. One weakling was left and was being out ran by the pack. A small bark was heard in the commotion as well as a soft mew as the deer ran towards the rock.

Then, another one of these creatures leaped out from under the rock and scratched the deer slightly. The deer stopped as it felt the pain from the scratch. Then, the pack surrounded it. Four more creatures surrounded the deer along with the one on the rock. They left an opening where the group of deer had jumped off. Snow was puzzled why they didn't surround the entire deer. Soon, he would know why.

A bigger version of the other creatures burst out of the underbrush, roaring and barking in fury towards the deer. This bigger creature was different. He was around three and a half feet tall and had an armadillo-like plating on it's back. Snow and Augustus looked at Matthew.

"That's one of the Alphas." Said Matthew, quietly.

Snow and Augustus watched as the deer jumped off the rock. The alpha stopped. Did it give up?

Then, from under the rock, another alpha Snow and Augustus didn't notice before leaped up and attacked the deer. The deer was pinned to the ground by its big paws. Claws came out of them, showing that it had retractable claws, as did the other alpha. This alpha had longer teeth and claws. The deer was no longer alive as the alpha killed the deer with one swift bite to the neck. It's life was over.

Snow and Augustus watched as the alpha howled as the other alpha and their pack barked back.

Snow and Augustus returned to Matthew's computer.

"What you saw are called Lurkers. Half-tiger, half-wolf, and a little bit of armadillo and chameleon. They hide well and work well together. Hunt in packs and eat together." Said Matthew.

"Why does that pack have two Alphas?" Asked Snow.

"Those two are twins. The first alpha you saw was Dusk. He's all about agility and speed as well as camouflage. The second one was Dawn. She's all about killing and attacking. The rest of the packs only have one alpha."

"What are the other alphas named?"

"The first pack we made was Nightfang. He has sharp, retractable claws while the members have sharp teeth. Their weakness is how they communicate. They communicate through roars and howls. Another weakness is how bad their camouflage is."

"The second pack is Sunfast. This pack is all about swiftness, camouflage, and agility. Their weakness is that they have dull teeth and claws, meaning they have to attack more than once."

"The last pack is Dusk and Dawn's. They are all about strategy. They speak through soft noises like mews or barks or whimpers. They use their strengths to their advantage. Their weakness is that since they are siblings, the pack's alphas fight one out of five times over which strategy to use."

"Why are named after times of day?" Asked Snow.

"They hunt at those times. Sunfast hunts during the day, Nightfang hunts during the night, and Dusk and Dawn hunt at Dusk and Dawn."

"How do they multiply?" Asked Augustus.

"When they hunt down a tribute, they can kill them and then, you can choose to turn him/her into one of these beasts."

Silence was all anyone could hear as Snow thought about whether to add these creatures to the Quarter Quell. Snow thought deeply about what he thought about the Lurkers.

"So? How do you like the idea, Sir?" Asked Matthew, clenching his teeth as they thought it over.

"When will you lend them to the Hunger Games?" Snow said as he smiled.


	5. Chapter 4: District Three Reaping

**A/N Sorry for the hiatus. I, Mint Writer, was busy and now is open. Here we go to the district 3 reapings.**

Arou Oki, District 3:

"You wouldn't survive a day in the Hunger Games!" Yells my brother, Israel, jokingly (I hope).

"You underestimate me, Israel. I have to survive if I get chosen. For you." I say, calmly.

Israel sulks. He just hates me because I didn't get him the present he wanted for his birthday. Yesterday, he turned 4 and I gave him the best dinner I could buy and he screamed and cried because that's all I gave him. I love him though, even if he is annoying at times. We adopted him 3-4 years ago.

"Arou! The reaping is in an hour. Get ready, now!" Yells my grandmother, Willow, from the kitchen.

As I get dressed in the fanciest clothes I can think of, I smell food from the kitchen. It makes my mouth water because my grandmother's a great cook. My mother might not be here but my grandmother is a good substitute with her great cooking skills.

After getting dressed, I head out to the living room, where my father is waiting for me expectantly. His voice is quiet as he walks towards me.

"Are you nervous?" He whispers.

"Not really." I whisper back.

Of course, I'm lying. I can tell that my father is not buying it when he lifts one eyebrow in confusion. I'm worried I'm in for it but he just walks away.

"I honestly don't understand the Hunger Games." Complains my grandmother. "Putting young ones out in an arena where you could die from dehydration and hypothermia, while not accounting for the other dangers and other tributes who want to kill you. I will never understand the Capitol."

This is only one of the complaints my grandmother musters against the Capitol. The others include abuse among districts, peacekeepers everywhere, and the Capitol using all the resources we produce.

"What entertainment do you get from watching children die in a gladiatorial match like they did in a place called Ancient Rome? I'd like to see the Capitols' children in a gladiatorial match so that they know how that feels." My Grandmother continues her rant as we are walking to the reaping.

My Grandmother hated the Capitol before but my Grandmother hated it more when a little girl went in when she was a child. Her name was... It starts with a "P"... That's it! Primrose Everdeen. My grandmother loved her because the interviews with her family revealed that she was an important part of the Everdeen family. Prim was close to winning and my grandmother thought she would get to see her on her victory tours. It was because of a boy named Peeta, who helped her make it so close. He loved Prim's sister and promised that if it came down to them, he would sacrifice his life for Prim.

Unfortunately, Cato killed them both and was crowned victor. My Grandmother hated the Capitol for killing Prim. My Grandmother wished that she could be there to comfort Katniss, Prim's sister but unfortunately we are in a different district.

I have my blood checked and then head over to my section. I wonder who will go this year as I listen to our announcer. She says the usual. The war. The loss. The start of the Hunger Games. Then, she draws the girls because... Ladies first!

"Jade Helmcross." She says in the microphone after drawing the slip.

A girl with curly brown hair, pale skin, and a white dress walks up like as though she is on a procession to the gallows. I guess the Hunger Games is like the Gallows except that you have a chance to avoid death which makes it worse when you die. She actually looks beautiful and it's a shame that she is going to go through the Hunger Games.

Then, she draws from the boys and...

"Arou Oki."

Jade Helmcross, District 3.

I hate the Capitol. They killed my father and now they will try and kill me. The fact is is that as I look out at the crowd, no one would remember me except for my mother, my older brother, and Scott.

I stand on the platform as I try to collect my thoughts and emotions. One of the most prominent feelings is sadness. I am sad. Now my family will have two people that died to the Capitol. Next comes paranoia. They planned this! They want to kill me! They want my family to be sad! The Capitol hates me! Then anger comes into the fray.

And I hate them too.

Then I'm scared. Not of the Games. I'm scared of killing. I'm scared of dying. Most of all, I'm scared of the anger I am feeling. It is not the average flames of fury anger. It's the cold and distant anger like as though I am not in my body and I am just watching from afar. Like science, there is kinetic anger as I like to call it. Anger in motion is scary but it pales in comparison compared to potential anger.

Potential anger is worse than kinetic anger because you could do anything. You could even kill... which is what I fear. The loop of emotions start again. While there's a war going on inside my head, on the outside, I am standing rigid as a boy is called out. His name is Arou Oki. I know him. He's from my school but he is loud and annoying as well as a jerk. He has thick black hair, dark brown hair, and tannish skin.

He looks scared and he starts crying. Suits him right for being a show off and idiotic. See, there's that potential anger again and now I'm a hypocrite because I'm trying to stop myself from crying. Still, the arrogant must be humbled and certainly he is now humbled.

I wake myself from my train of thought to find him yelling.

"Someone! Please! Volunteer for me! I can't die!" He yells and continues sobbing until he is dragged to the top of the stage.

It's ironic how the one that is usually made fun of for being antisocial is the only one looking mature on stage counting the lady from the Capitol. The used-to-be arrogant boy is now crying like a baby and the lady from the Capitol looks like as though she is a clown that forgot which way the circus was and went here instead.

Now she's making us shake hands like as though we weren't going to be thrown into an arena where we could kill each other. My partner is stupid. The lady on stage is a clown. The Capitol is a city of murderers and I am the warrior of death. Great. I never wanted to be the warrior of death but I must for my family.

Reluctantly, I take his hand. This is going to be a hard game to beat. Oh. And Happy Hunger Games! Where children meet the Grim Reaper in the form of a gladiatorial event filled with weapons, mutts, and other children. Where old rules don't apply like not to run with scissors or knives and where the strongest and most prepared district wins. Where not even the Hunger Games' rules apply. I hope the Capitol has a Hunger Games they'll never forget.

 **Yeah, I know. Kill us! We haven't updated since, what, December?! Probably more like August... :( But here we are now. I (Mystical Pine Forest) am almost done with Articulosis. You know what that means! I'm writing a new SYOT. Maybe submit? It's called Hear the Wind Blow, and all the info is on my bio. *shamelessly self-promos* I hope you guys can forgive our crappy update speed and review perhaps? I sure hope you liked it. :) See y'all later!**


End file.
